Cinderella, Rapunzel, and Mulan, Oh My!
by AdorableHijabista14
Summary: A new twist to PPGZ, princess style. Miyako is Cinderella, Momoko as Rapunzel, and Kaoru is Mulan. Miyako is having a hard time with her stepsisters, Momoko's locked up in a tower, and Kaoru is hiding her identity as a girl from everyone. When 3 more people show up into the picture things get even more wilder! Hope you like and please review. This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1: Cinderella,wait no, Miyako?

**Me: Hello guys this is my first story, and it is going to be awesome!**

 **Miyako: Hey this story is about me!**

 **Me: sure is!**

 **Miyako: disclaimer, AdorableHijabista14 does not own PPGZ OR THE NAMES OR CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Cinderella, wait no, Miyako?

"Miyako, you baka!" Miyako's stepsister, Mai, yelled, "Didn't I tell you to wash my favorite shirt? The one with the sequins and glittery red things? Now what am I going to wear?"

"Well, Mai-chan, you have other shirts you could wear…" Miyako started.

Mai threw her shoe at Miyako.

"What do you mean I could wear a different shirt? You expect me to wear these rags?!"

She tugged at her shirt she was wearing. Miyako looked at her own shirt, holey and ripped and dirty, and then at Mai's outfit. A lacy black shirt with flowers sewn on and a skirt that was red and velvety with one shiny white shoe. The other was lying next to Miyako.

Miyako rubbed her sore shoulder. "Mai-chan, I think your clothes are beautiful! You don't .."

"Yakamashii jakamashi!" Mai yelled as she stormed out of the room.

Tears leaked out of Miyako's eyes as she picked up Mai's left shoe. _Why did she have to hit me?_ _Why? What did I do to her? I'm nice to her. I do everything for her. Yet she is just so mean to me. Ugh, I don't even want to wash her stupid shirt, and I –_ OOF!

Miyako fell to the ground. Above her loomed her other stepsister, Kiyomi.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Kiyomi-chan, I didn't see you there." Miyako apologized.

Kiyomi snorted and pushed Miyako aside. She stopped. She turned and looked at Miyako.

Miyako gulped.

Kiyomi left the living room and went into the kitchen, leaving Miyako standing alone in the living room. Kiyomi poured herself a glass of juice and put 3 ice cubes in it. Miyako watched silently. She let a sigh of relief as Kiyomi walked slowly past Miyako. _She's not going to do anything to me like Mai._ She thought.

"AAIIIIEEE!" Miyako screamed as something really cold slipped down her back. An ice cube!? She heard Kiyomi laughing in the other room. "That's what you get, you warugaki!" Kiyomi called out.

Miyako burst into tears.

 **1 HOUR LATER (DINNERTIME)**

Miyako sizzled the fish on the oven and spiced it up. She cooked the rice and set the table. She swept the floor and washed the dishes. She dried the plates and set the silverware. She set the table for five,: Mai, Kiyomi, Hahaue, herself and Kawaii –her bunny.

"What is that AWFUL smell?" Mai scrunched up her nose.

"Umm, it's your dinner I cooked for you." Miyako answered, a little offended.

"Oh, I just remembered, Hahaue told me to tell you not to cook dinner because we are eating at the new restaurant. " Mai said flatly.

"Oh, and when were you supposed to tell me that?!" Miyako said angrily.

"Like an hour ago. But I forgot. Anyway, it's not like anyone gonna eat that gomi. Why even bother to cook? NOBODY eats your food. We just throw it to the dogs when you're in the bathroom or with the hairball Kawaii, or whatever. And even the dogs don't eat it." Mai said.

Miyako wiped at her eyes. "T-That's not true." She said shakily.

Mai rolled her eyes. "As if YOU would know."

"Maaaaaiiii", Kiyomi called out, stretching her sister's name, "We're leaving!"

"Okay, I'm coming" shouted back Mai. She started to walk away. Miyako followed her. Mai swirled around.

"Um, why are you following me?" she asked Miyako.

Miyako looked puzzled. "You said we are going to the restaurant…"

Mai laughed. "Did you think someone as pathetic as you would be going too? Ha! Look at what you're wearing! Did you get it out of the trash can? No wait, you sewed pieces of trash together and this is what you made! You're not going anywhere so don't even think about it. In your dreams, manuke."

"Mai! Are you coming or not?" Kiyomi screeched.

Mai ran to the door.

"I'm here!" she shouted slamming the door shut.

Miyako ran to her bed and mess of hay and cloth and pulled her cover-up tight. She hugged her toy stuffed octopus tight. Octi was given to her before her granny died. Miyako missed her so much. She was sent here by her uncle, who couldn't afford to take her in. Kawaii hopped over to Miyako's cheek. She ran her fingers around his soft cuddly ears.

"You are the best bunny-wabbit in the world, aren't you?" she cooed.

"Yes you are. Yes you are." Miyako said as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it!**

 **Next up is Momoko or Kaoru, I can't decide.**

 **Please review or I wont keep going.**


	2. Chapter 2: SHES GONE!

Chapter 2:

SHE"S GONE!

 **16 YEARS AGO  
FLASHBACK**

"Oh honey, isn't she beautiful!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Our little princess." Momoko's father added.

During that week, preparations were made. The baby was given a truckload of things. Some of which included, her own room, her own nursery (filled with toys, blankets, and other such things), her own play area, marble was brought to be saved for when she was much older so they could sculpture a statute of her in remembrance, and many, many other things.

Everything was planned for Momoko's life. What private school she would go to. Clothing for her to grow into. A wedding dress. Her crown. Everything was just perfect!

Every night Momoko's mother would check in on her precious flower. On this particular night she had errands to run, and was exhausted. She asked her most trusted maid, Hatta, to check in on Momoko.

…

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

" SHE'S GONE!"


	3. Chapter 3 : Kaoru to the Rescue!

**Hello guys! I am finally updating! As you guys have wished, here is the Translation of the words in Japanese**

 **Baka: Fool idiot.**

 **Yakamashii** **jakamashi: Shut up, Be quiet.**

 **warugaki: Brat, bad kid.**

 **Gomi: trash.**

 **manuke: annoying person, stupid.**

 **Thank you all for your nice reviews!**

 **Kaoru: read this AWESOME chapter about me!**

 **Me: * rolls eyes***

 **Disclaimer: Mulan belongs to Disney, and PPGZ characters go to their rightful owners.**

 **Thank you and have fun reading!**

 **(P.S Review and Favorite)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Kaoru to the rescue!

"Honey," her mother began," maybe you should just stop, this war is getting to you and-.."

"Nonsense!" Karou's father interrupted. "I will fight this war! I can do it! I can! I know I ca-.."

Now he was interrupted with his wobbly injured leg jerking backwards, causing him to fall on the floor.

"Ow!" He shouted, rubbing his sore leg.

Kaoru leaned over. Her ear was pressed firmly against the door to her parents' room. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help herself. She sighed. _What could I do?_ She thought _Money is scare right now, Dai is sick, really sick, and Father has a broken leg…._

She walked away, leaving the murmuring voices of her parents arguing playing over and over in her head.

 **"** **I will fight this war! I can do it! I can! I know I ca-.."**

The sound of her father in pain shook her away from her thoughts.

She slowly walked to the bathroom getting ready for bed. As she stood there, she examined herself in the mirror. _Maybe Mother is right. I really_ _ **do**_ _look like a boy!_

She laughed, and then thought for a moment. A lightbulb popped over her head. _Wait a second…. If I look like a boy, I could fight in the war!_ She thought to herself.

She tiptoed to her brother's room and snuck his armor out of his closet. She snickered and then slipped it on, and taking his sword with her too. She walked back into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"But do I talk like one?" she wondered out loud.

"Ahem." She coughed and then tried out her new male voice. "I'm here to enlist in the war. Hah, I see you have a sword. I have one too. They're very manly and toug- UGH! Who am I fooling! It's going to take a miracle to get ME into the army."

"Did I ask someone ask for a miracle? Let me hear you say AYE!"

Kaoru jumped. "AHHHHHHHH!"

"That's close enough." The voice replied.

"A-a ghost! An invisible one too…" Kaoru pondered.

"Get ready Kaoru, your serpentine salvation is at hand. For I have been sent by your ancestors—to guide you through your masquerade!

He turned around to Cri-kee. They were above Kaoru, on the ceiling fan. " Keep spinning that fan. C'mon, if you're gonna stay, you're gonna work."

Mushu turned back to Kaoru. "Heed my word 'cause if the army finds out you are a girl, the penalty is death."

Kaoru glanced around. "Who are you?"

" Who am I? Who am I?! I am the guardian of lost souls.

I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Mushu! Oh hah, hah, pretty hot, huh?"

Mushu signaled Cri-kee to stop spinning the fan. He jumped off and landed perfectly on the counter.

Kaoru looked the tiny lizard-thingy up and down. "Uh, my ancestors sent a little lizard to help me?"

Mushu looked annoyed. "Hey, dragon, dragon, not lizard. I don't do that tongue thing."

Kaoru paused. "You're uh….."

Mushu's expression changed from annoyed to hopeful. "Intimidating? Awe inspiring?"

Kaoru shook her head. "Tiny"

"Of course, I'm travel size for your convenience. If I was my real size, you would die of fright. My powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance, my eyes can see straight through your armor."

Kaoru slapped him.

"Ow!"[Angrily] "All right, that's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on you."

He turned to Cri-kee. "Make note of this!"

"Dishonor on your whole family. Dishonor on-"

"Stop! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I've never done this before." Kaoru apologized.

Mushu sighed. "Then you're gonna have to trust me. And no more slapping, are we clear on that?

Kaoru rolled her eyes, and then nodded.

He headed for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kaoru asked.

"It's better if we leave tonight." Mushu answered.

Kaoru sighed and then opened the door.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4: Annoucment

**Okay guys! I am finally back! I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

 **Miyako: please like *sniffles***

 **Me: oh Miyako I'm so sorry...**

 **Miyako: t-that's OK..*sobs, then runs away***

 **Me: * starts running after her* Miyako wait!**

Chapter 1

Announcement

A little while later, Miyako woke up.

"Oh no!" she said "They will be back any minute!"

She dusted the house, twice, because Hahaue, (her stepmom) did not like the dust around the furniture and wanted it to be as clean as possible. Then she folded and refolded Mai's clothes, because later Mai would say that she did not fold them, (but she did). But as she got to the bottom of Mai's drawer, she found a dress that she had never seen before.

 _Hmm... That's strange._ Miyako thought. _What was the dress for? Or more importantly where was it from?_

Luckily, Miyako found her answer. A sticky note attached to the side of the note explained everything

Dearest Yamamoto Mai,

You are formally invited to attend this season's ball.

Arrive at approximately 6:15 pm on April 27 at the palace.

We hope to see you there.

R.S.V.P

 _What? A ball? At the place? Invitation?_ Miyako's mind was whirring thoughts at the same time. She felt dizzy, so she had struggled to sit down. Before she could, however, her mind went blank and her legs broke out underneath her.

 **A/N: since Miyako and Mai are stepsisters, I made Mai's last name different from Miyako's. just to sort things out a bit.. and oh! If you are wondering, Mai's dress is made from silk; it's purple with gold shimmers across the sleeves, top, bottom and sides..**

"Wake up you little brat!" Hahaue shouted.

There was no answer from Miyako, who was sprawled out on the ground, unconscious.

"I know!" yelled Kiyomi. She ran to the bathroom downstairs and came sloshing back upstairs with a bucket full of icy cold water.

Mai snickered. Kiyomi tiptoed back to where Miyako was lying and dumped the water on her.

It took a while for Miyako to wake up, but as soon as she did, she was crying and shivering and coughing at the same time.

Her sisters could care less. Her stepmother angrily shook a piece of paper at Miyako's face.

"WELL?!" she yelled.

"Well…" repeated Miyako.

"How do you explain yourself?" she said angrily.

"For doing w-what?" Miyako asked.

Mai butted in. "You were snooping around in MY stuff. You were reading MY invitation. You opened up MY drawer. You were-"

"I need to have a key taken from the landlord. We simply cannot have these circumstances in my house. Why, she could have been searching through all of our things!" Hahaue snuffed.

Miyako's face flushed red. "I-I-I did not! I would not do something l-like that!" she protested.

Kiyomi snorted. "Yeah of course honey, we believe you." She said sarcastically. "Take her to the garbage where she belongs."

Mai and Hahaue laughed in agreement. They had started to walk away, leaving Miyako by her lonesome, when suddenly Mai turned around and said "Oh and by the way, don't you EVER think about going to the ball, because you're not."

Hahaue made a noise of agreement.

Miyako shakily stood up and ran outside. She couldn't take it, no, she wouldn't take it. She _hated_ them; she hated them so, so much.

She sat on the curb as her body rocked with sobs.

Behind her, the door clicked as it locked shut.

 **REVEIW? YES! FOLLOW? YES! FAV? YES!**


	5. Chapter 5: Stranger

**hello guys I'm finally back!**

 **it's thanksgiving break or whatever so I could finish this.**

 **Hope u guys enjoy.**

 **Momoko: hey everyone**

 **Me: Momoko, why are you here?**

 **Momoko: Oh yea I'm supposed to be meeting Makoto..**

 **Me: oooooooh Makoto**

 **Momoko: SHUT UP!**

 **OK people that's enough chitchat for today. On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Stranger

"Aaaaachooo!" Momoko sneezed in the dust surrounding her. It was so dusty in her room. If only the window could open….. She shuffled over to the window and yanked as hard as she could. The window wouldn't budge. Momoko slumped to the floor in disappointment.

"UGH!" She cried in frustration. "I tried to open this but I can't!"

Whoosh! A blast of frigid March wind blew in. **(A/N where I live it is really cold in march, in case you're wondering.)**

"You could try harder." A voice came from behind her.

"Who….?" Momoko whipped around wonderingly.

 **Makoto's POV**

So I was taking a little walk around, and it just so happened to me that I bumped into a huge, and I mean huge tower. I have no idea how I could of possibly missed it! It was right there and the next thing I know I'm lying on the dirt floor, passed out. I have never seen this before. Never. I know every single castle in the world, who lives there but I have no idea what this tower is. Back in the palace where I live, you know with my two brothers, Eiji, and Katsoru. We are brainwashed into being princes and to have proper manners, but what we want to do is just play around and destroy stuff. Katsoru got a little carried away and broke 12 windows of the palace with a slingshot. Now he's sent off to the army. Don't ask me how it happened. I really have no idea. It wasn't my rubber bands found under his pillow…..

I decided to climb the window of the tower, its brick so it was easy to climb, but the window was stuck and I pulled and pulled and now here we are.

Anyway. It seems really odd to me, a 17 year old guy who is really tall and has shoulder length red hair and backwards red cap, is now facing a pretty, no make that gorgeous girl with…. wow... really long hair and a metal pan in her hand. Wait a metal p-

 **Back to Momoko POV**

WHAM! Okay so now what. I just whacked a complete stranger in the head with a metal pan. Ohm gosh, he's bleeding! Whatdoido,whatdoido, WHAT DO I DO! I ripped a piece of my dress and wrapped it around his head. Now my leg, up to my knee was visible. I don't want this guy seeing my tights! Oh now he's waking up..

 **Makoto POV**

Dang! My head hurts. A lot. The girl was now standing over me, looking worried. I noticed her dress was ripped, up to her knee, revealing a pair of pink tights. I looked down and blushed. This girl was making me nervous. I put a hand to my head. Blood. Oh well. I've had worse.

The girl opened up a box, and gave me water. She had pink eyes..really pretty pink eyes. But dude, what was with the bow? It was like massive, and made her look like a doll or something. Maybe like the ones that Eiji's girlf- I mean, _admirers_ send him. Yeah, like those ones. Except-

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

I looked at this girl in shock. What? She doesn't know who I am? Almost everyone in the world knows who I am! And this girl doesn't?

"Y-You don't know who I am?" I asked in shock. Why am I stuttering?

She shook her head and her bow-thingy moved along too.

" I'm Makoto. I live in the palace. With the king and the queen. And my brothers."

The girl laughed. I liked her laugh. But why is she laughing?

" I'm Momoko. I live in this sorry excuse for a home. With a mean witch who gives me state bread and water. And with the rats who sleep with me on my bed."

So this girl is sarcastic. Okay, two can play that game.

"Okay Momoko. First of all, there is no bed in this room. Second of all, where's the witch lady? Third of all, this is not a home. You don't even have clothes on! Your wearing ripped up rags!"

"Listen. There is a bed in this room. Come, and I'll show you."

Momoko dragged me by the hand, and her hands were really warm. We slowly made our way across the wide room. A towel and what looked like to be a pillow lay on the floor. I thought of my own plush pillow and velvet blanket back home and immediately felt guilty.

"And I do have clothes." She continued. I looked to my right and saw pants, and night gown, and a shirt. When she thought I wasn't looking, she stuffed her undergarments( you know) under the towel. I blushed again and looked to the right. The water she had given me was on the floor, and moldy bread looked me back in the eye. I shuddered.

"Okay Momo,"-she blushed and then glared at me. " you proved me wrong, but where's the witch woman?" I said.

Haha that was a good one. Witch Woman…

Footsteps approached. Momoko's eyes went wide. She led me to a door inside the floor, (I know weird right) and opened it. She motioned for me to go in. I did as she said and immediately started to sneeze. It was so stuffy! She put a finger to her pink lips and shushed me. Then she shut the door.

 **Momoko POV**

I sorta liked Makoto. He was good looking, a bit childish, and had a scruffy voice. He kept on looking at me though… But no time for that. Kusobabaa is coming! I looked around for a place for Makoto to hide in…. aha! The trapdoor underneath my towel! I opened it and some of my clothes fell in, but I did not care. "Get in!" I hissed, but I think he didn't hear me. He started sneezing and I shushed him. He fell silent and smiled at me. I smiled back and my heart skipped a beat or two. Then I slammed the door shut.

 **No one's POV**

Kusobabaa walked in the room to find Momoko standing in the middle of the room. She examined her and noticed her dress was torn off. "WHAT? Why your dress is torn? Who did it? I paided a fortune for that dress!"

Makoto rolled his eyes. _Sure she did._ He thought.

Kusobabaa gasped. "Why the window is opened! You not go to try to sneak out no?"

Momoko shook her head. This time, her bow fell on the trapdoor, a soft thump on Makoto's head.

Kusobabaa waddled over and slammed the window shut. "Now because of this naughty girl I will have to lock it from the outside too!"

"But why can't I have the fresh air, Kusobabaa?" Momoko whined.

Kusobabaa face change colors. She walked over and slapped Momoko, an angry red mark on her soft pale skin. Tears streamed down Momoko's face.

" How much times I tell you, DON"T CALL ME KUSOBABAA!"

She slapped Momoko again and Momoko slumped to the floor.

Kusobabaa walked out of the room locking it with a key.

 **Makoto's POV**

How dare she slap a innocent girl! Twice even! I was just about to open the trapdoor when something caught my eye. Huh? Why is there….oh. never mind. I pulled my eyes away from the clothing article and came out of the small underground room. I could feel my face still red, but I got out to find a sobbing Momoko.

"Momo, what's wrong?" I asked softly.

I picked up her bow and examined it. It was red and made of a soft material. I pinned it back on to her soft silky hair. God, her hair was so soft. I brushed it against my cheek.

"Momoko, come on. Talk to me." I nudged her shoulder.

She didn't move.

I shook her harder.

"Momoko, I'm serious, come on!"

No answer.

Is she dead? No! She can't be!

"Momoko please! Don't die! Please wake up!"

I was getting scared. What if she _was_ dead?

 **Momoko's POV**

"Momoko, come on. Talk to me."

I tried to keep in my laugh.

"Momoko, I'm serious, come on!"

He thinks I'm so sad, but I appreciate him caring. And how he's brushing my hair.

"Momoko please! Don't die! Please wake up!"

Oh. His voice is pleading now. I feel bad.

I lift myself up and then I cock my head to one side and find myself face to face with him. Heat rises to my cheeks, and I look down. I do notice his face brightens quite noticeably though.

"Momo! Your back!" he says in a cheery voice.

I roll my eyes but can't help but laugh.

 **Makoto POV**

I got her to laugh! Great. Speaking of laughing, it is at this time when I start to. Laugh, that is. I start laughing until I can't stop. I glance over at Momoko, she looks puzzled, but she looks cute all together at the same time. Ah, Momoko…. Am I falling for her? Already? Well I don't even know her. I should get to know her.

I stop laughing and clear my throat.

"So. How old are you?" I ask, totally ignoring Madame Titori's instructions on never asking a lady her age.

She looks at me and comes up with a question of her own. "How old are _you?_ "

"Seventeen."

Her eyebrows went up in surprise. Her perfect mouth made a little "o".

"What?" I asked confused.

" It's that you-you don't look like your seventeen, you look younger." Momoko admitted.

I gave her a smile, my best one. I ran a hand over my hair and winked at her. "It's obviously because of my good looks."

She blushed and looked down.

"Isn't that right Momo?" I asked expectantly.

She looked at me and nodded. "well you are kinda cute." Her face turned a shade pinker.

My heart soared.

"You know, um Momoko, you're really, uh, I think your- well, I think you're a really pretty girl."

There! Finally got it out. I tugged on my shirt collar. Is it hot in here or what?

 **Momoko POV**

Makoto thinks I'm a pretty girl! There is something called true love! Just like in the magazines!  
I can't stop blushing though. I smile at him. He smiles back. This goes on for a long time.

"Makoto?" I ask.

He turns around and looks at me.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Are you hungry?" I ask "I have some food left if you want."

He shakes his head and smiles at me again.

"Ookaay then."

Why does he keep smiling at me?

"Makoto, why do you keep on smiling at me?"

His smile drops.

"Oh, I can stop if you want. I just like looking at you." He admits his face tinted red.

He leans in closer to me.

My heart beats faster and faster.

Is he actually going to?

 **Makoto POV**

Even though I just met this girl and few hours ago, I was really attracted to her.

She was not like any other girl I had met before.

Everything about her was perfect.

She asks me if I'm hungry. I really am, but I let her have the food. She needs it more than I do.

I cannot stop smiling. She seems to notice that to because she then says: "Makoto, why do you keep on smiling at me?"

My face flushes. I try to keep my cool by replying, "Oh, I can stop if you want. I just like looking at you."

As I lean into her, I remember that I was supposed to be back at six. Now it's nine p.m., and my stupid BodyGuards will come looking for me, and that is not good.

* * *

 **did you guys enjoy? hope so.**

 **I'm thinking of uploading a new story, PPGZ TRUTH OR DARE**

 **if you have any dares, or truths, feel free to PM or review your ideas**

 **thanks again**

 **I luv u all! :)**


End file.
